Song Fic Collection
by Kureru Elric
Summary: A series of four SasuNaru song fics! Rated M for swearing. ...That's about it. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

SasuNaru Song FanFiction Collection

By: Kureru Elric

**Summary:**** These are a few of SasuNaru One-Shots with song lyrics. Each One-Shot is a different song. The name and artist will be mentioned at the end, so listen to the songs if you haven't heard them. Trust me, these are good songs!**

**DISCLAIMER:**** Me no own Naruto. Naruto own by Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.**

**BLAH** is the song lyrics

"BLAH" is talking

'BLAH' is thinking

"**BLAH**' is spoken lyrics

This goes for all songs.

**O-S #1**

Naruto gazed up at the blood red sky. The sun had just begun to set. It was the one night that he spent alone out here on the hill. The night that symbolized the day Sasuke left the village of Konohagakure to go to Orochimaru.

**I found the pieces in my hand  
They were always there  
It just took some time for me to understand**

**You gave me words I just can't say  
So if nothing else  
I'll just hold on while you drift away**

Naruto clutched Sasuke's forehead protector in his fist. The metal had been marred by a large scratch that ran across most of the length of it. He raised the headband to his heart and held it close, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. "Teme…" he whispered.

"_If that's what it takes, then I'll just have to sever that bond."_ Sasuke's voice echoed in Naruto's ears. He squeezed his eyes shut tight and couldn't stop the tears the fell. "Why, teme?" he sobbed. "Did it ever occur to you that I could help you become more powerful?"

**Cause everything you wanted me to hide  
Is everything that makes me feel alive  
**

Another year passed since that day. Naruto had recently turned 15 and now sported a new black and orange outfit. He had told Jiraiya that it was time for a change. The Toad Sage agreed. Without him knowing though, Naruto had sewn a large pocket on the inside.

**The cities grow  
The rivers flow  
Where you are, I'll never know  
But I'm still here**

Nestled safely inside was a piece of blue cloth with a slab of metal on it.

**If you were right and I was wrong  
Why are you the one who's gone  
And I'm still here  
Still here**

Naruto tried desperately to stand after the blast of Sasuke's Chidori Stream. It hurt so much; his entire body felt like it was coursing with electricity. He couldn't move. He couldn't do anything more than watch as his important people were hurt.

**Seeing the ashes in my heart**  
**The smile the widest**  
**When I cry inside and my insides blow apart**  
**I tried to wear another face**  
**Just to make you proud**  
**Just to make you put me in my place**

He felt his finger nails turn into claws and his K-9 teeth extend into fangs. Even though he couldn't see it, he knew his eyes had turned to red slits. Kyuubi was taking over. He didn't want it. It was too soon after his recent battle with Orochimaru to be going Kyuubi again.

**But everything you wanted from me  
Is everything that I could never be**

He soon stood in front of Kyuubi's cage, listening to the nine-tails rant about how Naruto should give in to his power. Naruto boldly stood his ground and shoved a hand at Kyuubi's nose. "Get lost!"

Kyuubi's eyes widened. "You…"

**The cities grow**  
**The rivers flow**  
**Where you are, I'll never know**  
**But I'm still here**  
**If you were right and I was wrong**  
**Why are you the one who's gone**  
**And I'm still here**

Naruto turned his head. Surprise flooded through him at the sight of Sasuke, his Sharingan spinning wildly, holding his hand mere centimeters away from Kyuubi's nose. He paid little attention to the actual conversation. He just couldn't believe that Sasuke was here, inside his head! Soon though, he was thrust back into it as Sasuke squeezed on Kyuubi's nose, causing him to pop and fizz away.

"Don't… kill Naruto. You'll… regret… it…" the fox said.

**Maybe tonight**  
**It's gonna be alright**  
**I will get better**  
**Maybe today**  
**It's gonna be okay**  
**I will remember**

Satisfied, Sasuke turned to Naruto. Naruto opened his mouth, about to tell Sasuke to come home, but Sasuke pressed a finger to his lips to stop him. The two were then sent back to the real world, where Sasuke promptly left.

**I held the pieces of my soul**  
**I was shattered and I wanted you to come and make me whole**  
**When I saw you yesterday**  
**But you didn't notice**  
**And you just walked away**

Naruto found himself sitting on top of the Hokage Mountain again. His head hung loosely in his hands as he tried to prevent himself from crying again. 'I failed again,' he couldn't help but think.

**'Cause everything you wanted me to hide  
Is everything that makes me feel alive**

'He's pushing me away and I'm letting him!'

**The cities grow**  
**The rivers flow**  
**Where you are, I'll never know**  
**But I'm still here**  
**If you were right and I was wrong**  
**Why are you the one who's gone**  
**And I'm still here**

'Well, look at who's gone teme! I'm still here! You said that I'd run away again, but it wasn't me this time.'

**The lights go out, the bridges burn  
Once you're gone, you can't return  
But I'm still here  
Remember how you used to say I'd be the one to runaway  
But I'm still here**

"**I'm still here.**"

Song: I'm Still Here by Vertical Horizon


	2. Chapter 2

**O-S #2**

SASUKE POV

I did it. Once again, I forced him away from me; from my body, from my heart. And now I lay here, in what could be assumed as my home, but I do not care for this place.

**I have to block out thoughts of you so I don't lose my head  
They crawl in like a cockroach leaving babies in my bed**

**Dropping little reels of tape to remind me that I'm alone  
Playing movies in my head that make a porno feel like home**

I flicked a cockroach away from me as it dared to crawl closer. I've pushed others away from me too, now that I think about it. Memories flood back of training, of the exams we took and survived together. And, naturally of course, my brain directs itself back to him.

**There's a burning in my pride, a nervous bleeding in my brain  
An ounce of peace is all I want for you. Will you never call again?  
**

Don't call for me. Don't follow me. Don't look for me. What makes you think I'm worth it? Do you really think this useless piece of flesh called a body is worth risking anything for?

**And will you never say that you love me just to put it in my face?  
**

Think of the things you're slowly loosing thanks to me: energy, reputation, time. You have your dreams and I have mine.

**And will you never try to reach me?  
It is I that wanted space**

I remember now; you yelled "I love you" the last time we met. How could you still love _me_ after everything I've done to hurt you? Don't say it anymore. Just leave me alone, move on.

**Hate me today  
Hate me tomorrow  
Hate me for all the things I didn't do for you**

Why don't you hate me by now? Of all the times that I've tried to kill you with my own hands, _love_ is defiantly not what you should feel towards me.

**I'm sober now for 3 whole months, it's one accomplishment that you helped me with  
The one thing that always tore us apart is the one thing I won't touch again  
**

You have done a lot for me though. The last time I took any of that freak's medication in order to strengthen myself was 3 months ago. I guess that's your doing.

**In a sick way I want to thank you for holding my head up late at night  
While I was busy waging wars on myself, you were trying to stop the fight  
**

There's also the fact that when you found me injured you stayed by me and cared for me all night. I attempted suicide then, multiple times in fact, but each time I got my hands on a knife or something sharp you'd pull it out of my hands and whisper to me that I couldn't die because there were people who cared about me. **(1)**

**You never doubted my warped opinions on things like suicidal hate  
You made me compliment myself when it was way too hard to take  
**

Is that right? When I asked you, you just asked me to tell you my opinions on subjects like suicide, hate, love, and the like. You didn't contradict me when I told you; if anything, you agreed with me. You told me that compliments could help me, but even when I said something "nice" about myself, it was hard to completely take in.

**So I'll drive so fucking far away that I never cross your mind  
And do whatever it takes in your heart to leave me behind**

So now I guess I'm leaving again. Leave me behind, I beg you. I'll do anything to make you hate me because I chose not to do anything for you.

**Hate me today  
Hate me tomorrow  
Hate me for all the things I didn't do for you  
Hate me in ways  
Yeah ways hard to swallow  
Hate me so you can finally see what's good for you  
**

And so in my last note to you I wrote:

"**And with a sad heart I say bye to you and wave  
Kicking shadows on the street for every mistake that I had made  
And like a baby boy I never was a man  
Until I saw your blue eyes cry and I held your face in my hand  
And then I fell down yelling 'Make it go away!'  
Just make a smile come back and shine just like it used to be  
And then he whispered 'How can you do this to me?'**"**  
**

Goodbye old friend

total moron

dead-last

rival

friend

and secret lover.

**Hate me today  
Hate me tomorrow  
Hate me for all the things I didn't do for you  
Hate me in ways  
Yeah ways hard to swallow  
Hate me so you can finally see what's good for you**

This is it for me.

**For you**

**For you**

**For you**

Song: Hate Me by Blue October

**(1) **Yes, that entire paragraph was only 2 sentences. I'm proud.


	3. Chapter 3

**O-S #3**

NARUTO POV

**If I'm a bad person, you don't like me**

**Well, I guess I'll make my own way  
**

Did I do something wrong? Am I suddenly the villain here? You just don't seem to like me anymore.

I think it's what I said back then. How could I be such a fool? "I love you"… what was I thinking? How in the Fourth's name could I have been such an idiot?

**It's a circle, a mean cycle  
I can't excite you anymore**

Now look at me, standing on top of my father's head, on a place where I could overlook the entire village I called home, with tears falling out of my eyes. A normal person would reach his hand up and wipe them away, but I'm not a normal person now am I?

**Where's your gavel? Your jury?  
What's my offense this time?  
You're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me  
Well, sentence me to another life**

I'm just happy I got to see your face again. I do miss you, really. But it seems that every time we meet you play the part of the judge and the jury, and when judgment is passed, I'm always found guilty. Of what… I don't know anymore.

**Don't wanna hear your sad songs  
I don't wanna feel your pain  
When you swear it's all my fault  
'Cause you know we're not the same  
No, we're not the same, oh, we're not the same**

You opened up to me, thankfully, that one evening when I found you injured. I listened, but the truth is I didn't want to hear it. I don't _want _to feel your pain, but I do anyway. I guess we're not the same anymore…

**We're the friends who stuck together  
We wrote our names in blood  
But I guess you can't accept that the change is good  
It's good, it's good  
**

And apparently change is your enemy now. When we wrote our names in blood as a sign of us sticking together as friends, we changed. But now you just can't accept that another change may be good. Not just for you.

**Well, you treat me just like another stranger  
Well, it's nice to meet you, sir  
I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out**

**You treat me just like another stranger**  
**Well, it's nice to meet you, sir**  
**I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out**

Now you treat me like some random stranger. Nice to meet you, but I have to go. What's this? You want to Chidori my sorry ass? Go right ahead. It's not like it's doing anything of importance. Unless you count catching you.

**Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend**

It's just my ignorance getting the better of me.

Last time we fought I somehow managed to escape with my life. I wouldn't have made it if the fight lasted any longer. It's not yet war between us, but it sure as hell will be soon.

**This is the best thing that could've happened  
Any longer and I wouldn't have made it  
It's not a war, no, it's not a rapture  
I'm just a person but you can't take it**

I can fend for myself now! I'm not the dead-last I was when I was younger. You won't be needing to protect me anymore.

**The same tricks that, that once fooled me  
They won't get you anywhere  
I'm not the same kid from your memory  
Well, now I can fend for myself**

I will always protect you though. My ignorance may get the best of me at times, but all the same, I'll use it to keep you safe.

**Don't wanna hear your sad songs  
I don't wanna feel your pain  
When you swear it's all my fault  
'Cause you know we're not the same  
No, we're not the same, oh, we're not the same**

**Yeah, we used to stick together**  
**We wrote our names in blood**  
**But I guess you can't accept that the change is good**  
**It's good, it's good**

Sasuke Uchiha, I swear on the life of Naruto Uzumaki that I will find you and bring you home!I'm going to find you and bring you back, even if I have to break every bone in your body to do it! If I have to, I will!My God-like ignorance will keep me going on. Going after you, time and time again.

**Well, you treat me just like another stranger**  
**Well, it's nice to meet you, sir**  
**Well, I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out**

**You treat me just like another stranger**  
**Well, it's nice to meet you, sir**  
**Well, I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out**

**Ignorance is your new best friend**  
**Ignorance is your new best friend**  
**Ignorance is your new best friend**  
**Ignorance is your new best friend**

**Well, you treat me just like another stranger**  
**Well, it's nice to meet you, sir**  
**Well, I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out**

**You treat me just like another stranger**  
**Well, it's nice to meet you, sir**

Time to go. Time to find you again.

**I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out**

Song: Ignorance by Paramore

Sorta ran out of ideas at the end. I had a lot of lyrics to use up and I had already written everything so I had to make it up as I went along. Sorry if it sucks. Next one will be better!


	4. Chapter 4

**O-S #4 FINAL**

NORMAL POV

Sasuke stood on top of a tall hill, overlooking the entire village of Konohagakure. One by one, the lights of the homes and other buildings went out, and Sasuke made his move.

**Prison gates won't open up for me  
On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'  
Oh, I reach for you**

He ran along the borders of the village, being careful not to let the guards see him as he jumped over the gate. He made his way towards the Hokage monument built into the side of the mountain. He climbed to the top and stood on top of the head of the Third Hokage. Then he realized he wasn't along.

**Well I'm terrified of these four walls  
These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
All I need is you**

He saw Naruto, who was standing on the head of the Fourth. If he noticed Sasuke was there, he didn't show it.

**Come please I'm callin'  
all I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'**

Sasuke just ignored him. What he had come to do here was tip priority now. He stepped over to the edge of the stone and looked down. It was a long way down. 'Perfect,' Sasuke tought.

**Show me what it's like**  
**To be the last one standing**  
**And teach me wrong from right**  
**And I'll show you what I can be**  
**And say it for me**  
**Say it to me**  
**And I'll leave this life behind me**  
**Say it if it's worth saving me**

He had left silent goodbyes to a few people before coming here. He had left flowers and a thank you note on Itachi's grave marker. Naruto was going to be the last person to say goodbye too, but here he was.

Time to give him one hell of a show, ne?

**Heaven's gates won't open up for me**  
**With these broken wings I'm fallin'**  
**And all I see is you**  
**These city walls ain't got no love for me**  
**I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story**  
**And all I scream for you**

He turned to the side and stared at Naruto for a bit before the latter finally turned to look at him. The blonde fox didn't seem surprised. "Sasuke." he said quietly, but loud enough to be heard.

**Come please I'm callin'**

"Naruto…"

**And all I need from you**

"Why are you here?"

**Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'**

"To say goodbye."

**Show me what it's like**  
**To be the last one standing**

With every word said, Sasuke stepped closer and closer to the edge. He paused mere centimeters away from it. Naruto hadn't moved at all.

**And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be**

"You're going to leave me again?" he asked.

"Something like that."

**And say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me**

The wind blew fierce and strong, causing Sasuke to drift closer to the edge.

"I'm not going to let you," said Naruto.

Sasuke smirked, but his eyes told a different story. They were the eyes of a sinner who was about to be given redemption.

**Say it if it's worth saving me**

"You can't stop me. This is goodbye, Naruto. Forever."

He stepped off the edge and fell.

**Hurry I'm fallin'**

Only to be stopped by a strong hand gripping his wrist."And you call _me_ the usuratonkatchi! I'm not going to sit around and watch you kill yourself!" Naruto yelled, pulling Sasuke back up onto the rock. Once up, before Sasuke could catch his breath, Naruto slapped him. Hard. The crack echoed off the rocks.

**All I need is you**  
**Come please I'm callin'**  
**And all I scream for you**  
**Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin', I'm fallin'**

**Show me what it's like**  
**To be the last one standing**

Sasuke looked at him, stunned. His hand reached up and lightly touched the spot on his cheek.

**And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
**

Furious, Naruto grabbed Sasuke's collar. Sasuke tensed, hoping Naruto wasn't going to hit him again. To his surprise, though, Naruto leaned in and kissed him lightly.

Naruto pulled away after a few seconds. "If you died, I'd kill myself as well.

**And say it for me  
Say it to me**

"Don't say that."

"It's true! I… I love you Sasuke."

**And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth savin' me**

Sasuke stared at him in disbelieve. "You… love me?"

**Hurry I'm falling**

"Ever since I met you, yes." Naruto lowered his head and avoided his eyes. "Sorry, I'm just kinda going on about this and you don't even feel the same way-"

"I didn't say that."

Naruto looked stunned. "You mean…?"

**And say it for me**  
**Say it to me**  
**And I'll leave this life behind me**

Sasuke pressed his lips against Naruto's again.

"I love you too, dobe. So save me."

**Say it if it's worth savin' me**

Song: Savin' Me by Nickelback

It's over! My first set of song fics is done. I'm proud that they turned out so well. Thanks for reading!


End file.
